pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Burning Ambition
A Burning Ambition is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill exiting Fuchsia City, and seeing a group of camera men filming a woman covered in makeup. Scott: What's going on here? The Woman: This is Rhonda Harris, and you are watching, Kanto Now! Scott: Oh my gosh! They are filming Kanto Now! Rhonda: Oh look! Here comes a trainer! Rhonda and her crew run over to Scott. Rhonda: Who are you? Scott stares into the camera. Scott: I'm... Scott Bombilla. Rhonda: Did you just battle Koga? Scott: Yeah. I won. Rhonda turns around with her microphone in her hand, and talks to the camera. Rhonda: Here that! This boy here just beat Koga! He must be pretty good! Aw! He has cute Pokemon, too! Rhona pats Bulbasaur's head, and pets Eevee's fur. Eevee; Eevee! Scott takes the microphone, and speaks into it. Scott: Hi! I'm so happy to be here in Kanto Now! I'm a big fan! Rhonda: Oh gimme that mike! We aren't even recording! Scott: Oh. Rhonda nabs the microphone back. Jill: It sure looked like you were recording. Rhonda: That was just practice! Jill: Practice for what!? Rhonda: Get this. There have been reports of the legendary Pokemon, Moltres here. Jill: Moltres!? Rhonda: Yeah! If we see it were are gonna film it! Kanto Now will have so much viewers! Scott takes out his Pokedex. Pokedex: Moltres, the Flame Pokemon. Known as the legendary bird of fire, every flap of its wings create a giant dazzle of flames. Scott: Cool! Rhonda: Yeah. It was flying in this direction so it should get here in about- A boom mike falls onto Rhonda's head. Rhonda: DANG IT, JACK! STOP DROPPING THE BOOM MIKE!!! Jack: Sorry! It's my first day! Rhonda: Then why is that the FOURTH TIME!? Jack: Soorrryyy! Jill: You guys aren't planning on capturing it, right? Rhonda: Of course not! Jill: Good. Because catching certain Pokemon can damage the balance of nature. Suddenly, a loud screech is heard, and the group looks up, and sees a giant Pokemon. Rhonda: There it is! It's Moltres! Roll the camera. ROLL THE CAMERA!! The cameraman switches on the camera. Rhonda: Hello, this is Kanto Now. I'm Rhonda- No time for that. We have spotted the legendary Pokemon of fire, Moltres! Scott: Wow!! Rhonda: This is extremely rare an- Moltres: MOOOEEE!! Moltres scream, and shoots flames at the group. Jill: Aahh!! They all duck, except Rhonda, and avoid the flames. Rhonda's face is all scorched up. Rhoda: ....Ow.... Jill: Why would it attack us? The legendary birds don't harm innocent bystanders! The bird flies high into the air, and a purple figure is seen speeding towards it. Jill: Wait! That's the same thing we say outside that restraunt! A large blue ball shoots out of the figure, and it hits Moltres, exploding on impact. Moltres: Mol!! Jill: Everybody, run! The gang runs away from the battle. Scott: Why are they fighting!? Jill: I don't know, just run! Moltres shoots flames at the figure, but it fly right through the flames, and bangs into the flame Pokemon. Jill: What ever that is! It attacked Moltres AND Articuno! Moltres: MAOEEL! Moltres fires another blast of fire towards the group. Jill: Oh! I know! Moltres is attacking us so we run away and the purple figure doesn't hurt us! Scott: That makes sense! Rhonda: This is absolutly remarkable! Moltres is fighting for its life! Jill: REMARKABLE!? HOW IS THAT REMARKABLE! Scott: Yeah!? We can't just let it get attacked! We have to do something! Jill: Stop recording! Jill snatches the camera, and throws it onthe the ground. Bulbasuar whips it with its vines, and Eevee launches a Shadow Ball attack at it, and the camera explodes. Rhonda: WHAT!? YOU JUST BROKE THE CAMERA!? Scott: WELL DUH! That was the point! Rhonda: WHAT IT WRONG WITH YOU!? THAT COSTED SO MUCH! Jill: Go away! Rhonda: Fine! Rhonda and her crew get up. Jill: Don't let Moltres see you! Rhonda: Whatever. Rhonda and her crew storm off. Scott: We NEED to stop that purple thing! Jill: Yeah! Go, Aerodactyl! Jill throw Aerodactyl's ball into the air, and it shoots out with a white beam. Aerodactyl: Arrow! Jill: Assist Moltres! Go! Aerodactyl flies up to Moltres and the unknown figure, and starts shooting Hyper Beam attacks at the figure. Moltres: Mooaweeh! Moltres fires an "X" shaped blast of fire at the figure, which seems to not affect the figure at all. Scott: Let's help too! Energy Ball and Shadow Ball! Bulbasaur and Eevee unleash their attack, but their target is too far, and they miss. Scott: Darn! Jill: Scott, let me handle this! Ice Fang! Aerordactyl flies towards the figure to bite it, but the figure creates a blue barrier that surrounds it. Jill: What IS this thing? Moltres charges toward the figure, with its wings glowing white. Moltres's wing collide the the figure, knocking both of them to the ground. Scott: Augh! Oh no! Scott and Jill run as fast as they can toward Moltres, who appears to be unconscious. Jill: Oh no!! The figure lands on the ground, and start walking on two legs toward the group. Jill: What do you want!? The figure's eyes glow blue, and Scott and Jill are surrounded in a blue aura. The figure lifts its arms up, and Jill and Scott are flung high into the air, frozen in the sky. Bulbasaur and Eevee, still at the ground. Bulbasaur: BULBA!? Scott: OH MY GOSH!! How is it doing that!? Jill: It's Psychic! It's an incredebily strong Psychic attack! The figure walks right next to Moltres, and the bird becomes surrounded in blue aura, and it gets telepathically lifted into the air. Jill: DON'T! That's a legendary Pokemon!!! The figure flies off, with Moltres following it, and Jill and Scott fall to the ground. Scott: Augh! Jill: AW! The two examine themselves, and spot several injuries. Scott: OW! Oooooow! That hurts... so bad! Jill: Yes. I'm aware. You don't have to tell me! Bulbasaur and Eevee run out of the bushes, and jump into Scott's arm. Scott: Ow! Eevee: Ev? Scott: Oh.. You just landed on my injured arm.. Jill: We have to find that creature. We just have to! Scott: But.... What about my Gym Battles!? Jill: THOSE CAN WAIT!! And it looks like it went in the same direction as your next gym! Okay, lets go! Scott stretches his arm, which causes severe pain. Scott: Can we please stop and a Pokemon Center? I think I broke an arm! Jill: Of course. Category:Episodes